Reverence Terrawater
Appearance She is a little short and has dark ruby skin with long flowing hair and horns that protrude from her forehead and follow around sides of her head much like a tiara. She has piercing gold eyes and spiked pearly white teeth that you can see while she smiles. Personality Reverence has a very mischievous personality caring little for putting herself or others in harm's way. She takes a very blatant all-out attack method to doing things with it only going well with the help of the group she is with or if she has some luck behind her. Backstory Born the child of an affair Reverence was never liked much by her father and even less so by her mother she stayed very much to herself sneaking out at night to the town and finding work to make herself some spending money buying anything she thought was interesting and one day while she was out she bumped into a young boy who she fell for instantly. They would meet almost every night while she was out just walking about and talking, enjoying their lives together but that changed when her father finally found out she was sneaking out to go into the town locking her into the basement and only ever letting her out to clean her. knowing this she waited and planned to escape which she almost did. After her father opened the door she charged past going straight through the kitchen but not before her father grabbed her and tried to through her back into the basement. She wasn't going though grabbing the closest thing near her, which was a kitchen knife, and hitting him with it. killing him instantly her mother then entered and she stabbed her to out of fear and shock. She was soon found out. She was confused on why she was allowed to live since she had seen many a murderer be killed and many killed for less but she had no remorse for killing her parents only the fact that she had to be dragged out and kicked to the curb by the guard in front of her love and seeing the fear in his eyes and she got one final look at him just as she was thrown out of the gates of the city. the only thing she wants is to win back the heart of her love but she has lived a life in the grasslands far away from her town and only entering a town for a drink to forget her issues or to try and find work most times not working since she is seen to be untrustworthy for any job she might be good at due to her being a tiefling. After a few years of living of the forests and the land hunting what she could and surviving in any way, she could she worked up enough skill that she decided to go into town and get a new job and spend the last of her coin on some drinks to waste away her trouble. As she arrived at the tavern and ordered her first drink for the night she found a poster on the notice board saying there would be an archery competition and the winner would get 5 gold piece. This was easy to her she probably hit boar further away than the target would be. She signed her name and drank her cares away for the rest of the night and when morning broke she was up and ready to take on the competition. She headed there and was the last to show up, most likely due to her late night drinking. She seemed like the best by far easily racking up bulls-eye after bulls-eye. The final round was really close but right before the final round goblins attacked. Attacking everyone they could find. Reverence took her bow and helped fended off each and every one of them killing them without mercy and leaving no survivors. After this event Reverence was approached by someone claiming they were part of a guild and that they wanted her to join. Knowing she would get a constant stream of income and keep her out of the forests and in the towns she accepted. Affiliations non-bio dad - Tolcurth Terrawater mother - Aralaia Terrawater bio-dad - Nephilius past relationship - Varen Kukrask